


Playground Love

by papirossy



Series: Air [1]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, RAM-era, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: War das ein One Night Stand? Ausgerechnet mit Guy? Verdammt, er ist noch ganz wund von gestern Nacht, und heute soll sich schon alles abgekühlt haben?
Relationships: Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Series: Air [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769443
Kudos: 4





	Playground Love

Sie waren lang nicht mehr alleine zusammen in einem Raum, aber so richtig klar wird ihnen das erst, als Chris geht und sie wirklich alleine sind.

„Vielleicht sollten wir eine Nacht drüber schlafen“, schlägt Guy vom Sofa aus vor. Thomas krümmt sich über dem Mischpult und grübelt. Singt und summt sich immer wieder selbst zur Besinnung, obwohl jeder sehen kann, wie erschöpft er ist.

„I’ve been for sometime, looking for someone…“ Pause. „Please tell me who I am.“

Angespannt hält er über seinem gerade berührten Regler inne, dann fällt er in sich zusammen.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht.“

Er schiebt die Fingerspitzen unter seine Brillengläser und reibt sich die Augen. Erschöpft schleppt er sich dann zu Guy zum Sofa und lässt sich dort auf das knautschige Leder fallen.

„Bier?“, schlägt Guy vor.

„Ja, wieso nicht.“

Guy geht nach nebenan, Thomas hört das Klimpern von Gläsern und das Zischen von Bier begleitet von dem Geräusch abfallender Kronkorken.

„Hier.“

„Danke.“

Sie stoßen ihre Corona-Flaschen gegeneinander und sagen sich unaufgeregt Cheers. Ein langer Schluck. Kühles Bier rinnt ihre durstigen Kehlen herab.

„Das tut gut“, keucht Thomas und sinkt zurück in die weichen Lederpolster.

„Ja.“

„Ich bin viel zu erschöpft, um nach Hause zu gehen. Jetzt war ich so lange hier, jetzt kann ich auch einfach bleiben.“

„Ist das so?“

„Hmm.“

Thomas starrt traurig vor sich hin, aber Guy, dem das nicht entgeht, fragt auch nicht nach. Ihm ist klar, dass Thomas es nicht eilig damit hat, in sein einsames Appartement zurückzukehren. Ihm ist auch klar, dass es Nächte gibt, in denen Thomas so lange arbeitet, dass er einfach auf dem Sofa, auf dem sie gerade sitzen, übernachtet. Zerknautschte Kissen und ein zerknautschter Thomas am nächsten Morgen sind die ersten Anzeichen. Eine Zahnbürste und die feuchtwarme Duschluft im Waschraum (es gibt eine Dusche für all jene, die in der Mittagspause gerne Sport machen) verhärten dann den Verdacht.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wann wir das letzte Mal allein waren“, sagt Thomas jetzt und lächelt Guy schläfrig an.

„Ich auch nicht“, sagt Guy, „du hattest auf jeden Fall noch mehr Haare.“

„Hey!“ Thomas gibt ihm einen sanften Stoß an der Schulter, dann fährt er sich verlegen über die Haare – oder was davon übrig ist. Kurz und unfrisiert. Es gab Zeiten, da haben Journalisten seine Locken mit denen eines griechischen Epheben verglichen. Heute sieht er eher aus wie ein zerzauster Sound-Designer.

„Du hattest auch so schöne Haare früher“, sagt Thomas jetzt und gerät beinahe ins Schwärmen. „Du hast immer noch schöne Haare. Aber so kurz.“

Guy spürt plötzlich Finger in seinen Haaren und versteift sich unter der beinahe zärtlichen Berührung. Diese Reaktion – irgendwo zwischen Unbehagen und Erregung – hat Thomas schon immer bei ihm ausgelöst. Und immer diese langen Blicke. Guy kann gar nicht sagen, wie oft sie sich schon fast geküsst hätten. Es war immer nur eine Frage der Zeit, oder? Irgendwie stand es immer zwischen ihnen. Und jetzt wo Thomas Single ist (und er irgendwie auch) ist es… gefährlich.

Er ist sich nicht mal sicher, wen Thomas da gerade überhaupt so verträumt ansieht: Den Guy von 1996 mit den schönen langen Haaren, den er nie geküsst hat, oder den Guy von 2012, dessen Haare etwas kürzer sind und der von seinem Therapeuten gerade eine neue Sorte Antidepressiva verschrieben bekommen hat. Traurig will Guy einen Schluck von seinem Bier nehmen, als eine Hand dazwischen geht. Leder knautscht, als Thomas sich nach vorne beugt.

Mit erschrockenem Blick starren sie sich an, dann küsst Thomas ihn auf die Lippen. Zittriger Atem, Angst, dass er nicht zurückküsst, seine ganze angestaute fünfundzwanzigjährige Hoffnung plötzlich entladen in diesem verunfallten Kuss.

Guy schnauft unter weichen Lippen, sein Gesicht gefangen zwischen langen streichelnden Händen. Thomas legt sich jetzt mit seinen ganzen 1,85m hinein in den Kuss, aus Angst Guy könnte ihm sonst entgleiten. (Weiche Lippen, kratziger Bart, Bieratem.) Und Guy – der am liebsten sagen würde „Ich gehe nirgendwo hin“ – kann nur hilflos zurückküssen.

Atemloses innehalten. In der Ecke hebt ein kastanienbrauner Boxerwelpe seinen Kopf und stellt die Ohren auf.

„Tut mir leid“, sagt Thomas jetzt unsicher und zieht sich verletzt zurück.

„Nein!“, kann Guy nicht schnell genug sagen – verzweifelter als er gedacht hätte.

  
1992

Thomas ist jemand, der vor Wut weint, wenn er ungerecht behandelt wird. Nachdem sie sich auf dem Primal-Scream-Konzert mit zwei Idioten gekloppt hatten, lag er jedenfalls mit dem Rücken zu ihm im Bett und Guy hat nur das leise Schluchzen von der anderen Seite gehört. Überfordert mit der Situation hat er den Fernseher ausgeschaltet und lag eine Weile nur so da. Thomas war so dürre, schlaksig und sensibel im Vergleich zu heute – wo er zwar immer noch dürre, schlaksig und sensibel, aber auch dieser große, charmante und selbstbewusste Mann geworden ist. Guy – ein Jahr älter – hat sich damals noch überlegen gefühlt und seinen Arm um den gekrümmten Rücken gelegt.

Der Junge mit den Locken, den lächelnden Augen und den schlabberigen Fan-Shirts hatte es ihm angetan. Das war ihm in jener Februarnacht vielleicht noch nicht ganz klar, aber das war auch der Grund, warum er ihm diese ganzen Mixtapes machte, warum er ihn so zärtlich hielt und warum sein Herz dabei so pochte. Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht hat er ihm damals sogar einen Kuss in seine dicken Locken gegeben. Guy wusste, dass er selbst irgendwie ein seltsamer Typ war. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass er einfach nur verliebt war.

  
2012

Er spürt die feuchte Nase eines Hundes an seiner Hand und wacht davon auf. Müde schiebt er seinen nackten Hintern aus dem Bett und lässt den Mann unter seiner Decke schlafen.

Von all den Menschen, denen er an diesem typischen Morgen danach Frühstück machen würde, hätte er niemals gedacht, dass Thomas mal einer von ihnen sein würde. Er pfeift und klappert mit der Hundeleine und schon kommt Goliath von irgendwoher angetrottet. In Joggingshose und Basecap geht Guy mit ihm um den Block und holt bei der Gelegenheit ein frisches Baguette und Croissants. „Und für die Mademoiselle“, sagt Madame Beaufort und tütet ihm – schneller als er reagieren kann – einen Eclair ein und reicht ihn mit einem Augenzwinkern über die Theke. Guy knurrt ein „Merci“ und verlässt mit rotem Kopf die Boulangerie.

Zurück in seinem Appartement hört er die Dusche rauschen und macht sich erstmal daran, Kiwis und Orangen durch den Entsafter zu jagen. Nach einem kurzen Kühlschrank-Check entschließt er sich für Omelette mit frischem Schnittlauch. Zwischen zwei Handgriffen stellt er Goliath einen gefüllten Napf hin. Der wird sofort leer geschlabbert.

„Hey.“

Ein frisch geduschter Thomas – klamme Locken, unsicherer Blick –, der zu ihm in die offene Küche schlurft und sich noch ein bisschen schläfrig auf den Küchenstuhl setzt.

„Hey.“

„Komme ich jetzt auch in den Genuss deines berühmten Morgen-danach-Frühstücks?“

Guy ist für seine Liebhaberqualitäten bekannt. Er ist aufmerksam und eine Nacht mit ihm ist immer Frühstück inklusive.

Thomas schämt sich ein bisschen und kaut an seinen Fingernägeln.

„Was ist das?“

„Ein Eclair.“

Thomas schaut in die Tüte.

„Ich hoffe Omelette ist okay?“, will Guy wissen, während das Ei bereits in der Pfanne brutzelt.

„Ja. Sicher. Klingt gut.“

„Hast du gut geschlafen?“

Thomas denkt an die letzte Nacht, als er seinen schlotternden Körper in seinen Armen gehalten hat. In seiner Hand sein zuckendes Glied. Keiner von ihnen hat es jemals mit einem Mann gemacht oder eine Vorstellung davon gehabt. Sie haben viel probiert. Sich ineinander verhakt, aneinander rumgezerrt, gelacht, inne gehalten, sich tief in die Augen gesehen, sich gestreichelt und irgendwie ging es dann.

Ihre Körper zerkratzt, zerbissen und zerküsst. Nach fünfundzwanzig Jahren der Zurückhaltung haben sie sich richtig aneinander satt gefressen. Guys fleischiger Hintern unter seinen großen, greifenden Händen, zitternde Schenkel, seine Stimme an seinem Ohr – dieses leise Wimmern mit jedem heißen Atemstoß wie beim Ausdauerlauf –, sein herber männlicher, roher Duft, der säuerliche Geschmack seiner Eichel. Thomas wird noch immer ganz schwindelig allein bei der Erinnerung.

„Ja.“ Thomas reibt sich die Augen. „Aber nicht so viel.“

Guy schiebt das Ei in der Pfanne hin und her und wirkt verlegen. Gestern ist er noch richtig rangegangen, hatte im Flur die Druckknöpfe von Thomas‘ Jeanshemd mit einem Ruck aufgerissen und die Hände in seine haarige Brust gekrallt. Stark, zärtlich, gekonnt. Von Verlegenheit keine Spur und Thomas, der schon lange nicht mehr – vielleicht noch nie – so berührt worden war, wurde klar, dass er gleich Sex mit einem Mann haben würde.

Was jetzt?

War das ein One Night Stand? Ausgerechnet mit Guy? Verdammt, er ist noch ganz wund von gestern Nacht, und heute soll sich schon alles abgekühlt haben? Thomas sieht Grund zu handeln – „Es war schön.“ – und verschreckt Guy damit noch mehr.

„Ja?“

„Ja, fandest du nicht?“

„Doch.“

Omelette wird auf zwei Tellern verteilt. Dazu gibt es einen Brotkorb mit geschnittenem Baguette und Croissants sowie zwei Schälchen mit Butter und Konfitüre.

„Wow, an dir ist ein echter Gastronom verloren gegangen.“

„Ist das so?“

Guy setzt sich zu ihm und alles könnte perfekt sein – das Frühstück, die Musik ( _Playground Love_ von Air), der Mann –, hätte Thomas nicht das ungute Gefühl, alles versaut zu haben.

Bemüht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, nimmt er eine Scheibe Baguette, verteilt etwas von dem dampfenden Omelette darauf und beißt ab. Kauend lehnt er sich zurück und nimmt den Anblick seines Freundes, Kollegens und – jetzt auch – Liebhabers in sich auf. Wirres kurzes, dunkles Haar, Blick wie sein Hundewelpe, weißer T-Shirt-Stoff, der über sein breites Kreuz fließt und ein paar weiche Muskeln betont.

„Was ist?“, will Guy wissen, dem so viel Gestarre nicht entgangen ist.

„Nichts.“

„Was schaust du mich dann so an?“

„Nein, wirklich, es ist--es ist nichts“, will sich Thomas aus der Affäre stottern und sagt es dann einfach trotzdem, weil er nicht anders kann und weil es keinen Grund gibt, es nicht zu sagen. „Du bist schön.“

Guy zieht eine verlegene Grimasse, als er gerade in sein Baguette beißen will, und kaut sich dann überfordert durch das aufkommende Schweigen.

„Trotz der kurzen Haare?“

Er sieht süß aus mit kurzen Haaren. Er sieht immer süß aus. Er ist Guy.

„Ja.“

„Danke“, knurrt er und starrt mit glasigen Augen in die Gegend, atmet schwer. Thomas nimmt das zufrieden so hin – dass sich doch etwas geändert hat zwischen ihnen. Dass sie jetzt vielleicht nicht weniger für einander sind, sondern mehr.

Gestern Nacht noch dieses Gespräch, das kaum lauter war als das Geräusch des Regens, der leise gegen die Fensterscheibe klopfte.

„Sind wir überhaupt noch Freunde?“

„Wieso nicht?“

„Ich habe das Gefühl wir sind nur noch Geschäftspartner.“ Das Rascheln von Bettwäsche, Thomas‘ schläfrige Stimme, der warme Körper eines anderen Mannes unter der Bettdecke.

„Ich weiß nicht“, knurrte Guy und seine Augen leuchteten in der Dunkelheit wie die einer Katze, „schläfst du mit all deinen Geschäftspartnern?“

Thomas sagte eine Weile nichts, als würde er tatsächlich darüber nachdenken.

„Ich vermisse es, mit dir im Bett zu liegen und Filme zu schauen.“

Nach dem Sex ist es mit Thomas nicht anders als mit einer Frau. Er redet eben gerne und er kann sehr weinerlich sein.

An der Tür ist es kurz peinlich. Thomas zieht Sneaker und Jacke an und will ihn auf die Wange küssen, Guy dreht seinen Kopf aber so, dass er seinen Mundwinkel erwischt, und nach einem kurzen Schockmoment gibt Thomas ihm einen langen Kuss.

Guy braucht ein paar Sekunden, um daraus aufzutauchen, und ruft ihm im Treppenflur noch hinterher.

„Thomas!“

„Ja?“

„Ich fands auch schön!“

Thomas lächelt.

Dieses Lächeln gestern Nacht zwischen zerwühlten Laken.

Guy schließt die Tür, geht in die Küche und ignoriert das ziehende Gefühl an seinem Herzen, als er Thomas‘ Teller in den Geschirrspüler räumt, einen Spülmaschinentab hineinwirft und das Gerät anschaltet. Ein sanftes Rauschen. Es war einmal das Geräusch von Luxus und Zufriedenheit. Dieses Geräusch, das fast keines ist. Dieses leise gebirgsbachähnliche Plätschern. Heute ist es das Geräusch von Einsamkeit.

*

Im Studio geht es nur um die Arbeit. Thomas kauert konzentriert über seinem Mischpult und Guy hockt auf dem Sofa und raucht. Auf dem Nierentisch standen noch immer die angebrochenen Corona-Flaschen (peinliche Relikte einer Liebesnacht). Guy hat sie erstmal in die Küche gebracht und zu dem anderen Müll gestellt. 

Chris und David sind jetzt auch da und wie immer ist es besonders witzig, als David von Goliath fast umgesprungen wird zur Begrüßung und es sich irgendwer nicht nehmen lässt, den 100. Spruch deswegen zu machen.

Zum Mittag lassen sie sich asiatisches Essen liefern und alle lesen sich gegenseitig ihre Glückskekse vor.

Thomas: „Ein heimlicher Verehrer gibt sich zu erkennen.“

Und Guy, der seinen Zettel beim Herausnehmen aus Versehen zerrissen hat, hält die beiden Hälften aneinander und liest lustlos vor: „Eine Beziehung wird die nächste Ebene erreichen.“

Unangenehm.

Bald kommt Chilly (Gonzalez), um das Klavierstück einzuspielen. Thomas und Gus tüfteln noch ein bis zwei Stunden am Sound Design, bevor er loslegen kann. Eine intime Stimmung entfaltet sich im Raum, sobald Chilly die Tasten berührt. Ehrfurchtvolles Innehalten. Thomas und Guy sehen sich an und betrachten sich einen sehnsüchtigen Augenblick lang als Liebhaber.

Später erreicht sie die E-Mail von Cédric mit dem neuen Cover-Entwurf und alles sitzt sprachlos davor. Zwei ineinander verschmolzene Helme – Silber und Gold – vor schwarzem Hintergrund. Schlicht, edel und geschmackvoll.

„Was sagst du?“, fragt Thomas und es ist das erste Mal, dass Thomas an diesem Tag mit ihm spricht statt ihm nur etwas zuzurufen.

„Gefällt mir.“

„Erinnert mich ein bisschen an dieses Yin-Yang-Zeichen“, wirft Paul (ihr Manager) ein, der jetzt auch da ist.

„Ich fände es besser ohne diese weichen Übergänge“, sagt Guy dann so wie alles, was er sagt – wie aus dem Nichts, und alle nicken nachdenklich bei dem Versuch es sich vorzustellen. „Ich finde, die Helme sollten nicht ineinander übergehen, sondern--wenn da einfach eine scharfe Kante ist…“

„Ja, du könntest Recht haben“, sagt Thomas und grübelt in seine Hand. „Das ist zu weich.“

Und wie sieht es mit gestern Nacht aus? Da gab es keine scharfen Kanten, nicht? Nur nackte ineinander verschlungene Körper, ineinander keuchende Münder, ineinander greifende Hände…

„Ich muss jetzt erstmal los“, sagt Thomas später, der noch immer das Jeanshemd von letzter Nacht trägt, das Guy ihm im Flur mit einer Verzweiflung vom Körper gezerrt hat, die ihn selbst verwirrte. Unbeholfen stehen sie sich jetzt in einem ganz anderen Flur gegenüber, vor einer Tür, hinter der der Rest ihrer Beziehung liegt wie eine Brachlandschaft. Es ist gerade mal 17 Uhr. Cédric wollte um halbsechs kommen.

„Erklär es ihm einfach. Das mit den Übergängen“, sagt Thomas und wirkt erschöpft. „Ich muss jetzt erstmal zu diesem--zu diesem Elternabend. Das kann ich nicht verpassen.“

„Ja. Natürlich. Ich kläre das hier.“

Ein langer Blick und ein mildes Lächeln, bevor er geht.

„Na dann.“

„Na dann.“

*

Um 21 Uhr steht Guy mit Goliath, einem Sixpack Corona und zwei Filmen vor seiner Tür. Er hatte einfach so ein Gefühl, dass dieser Mann nach dem Elternabend nicht alleine sein sollte. Kein Mann sollte nach einem Elternabend alleine sein. Die Tür geht auf und Guy starrt in haselnussbraune Augen. Der Ausdruck totaler Erschöpfung und Einsamkeit auf Thomas‘ Gesicht weicht dem tief empfundener Erleichterung.

„Hey, ich dachte, wir schauen ein paar Filme?“, schlägt Guy vor. Goliath, der nicht versteht, warum sie hier so beschämt herumstehen, trottet schon mal an Thomas‘ langen Beinen vorbei in die Wohnung.

„Filme?“

Guy wühlt in seiner Plastiktüte und holt zwei DVD-Hüllen heraus.

Drive und Phantom im Paradies.

Thomas lächelt schläfrig, als er den Brian-De-Palma-Film sieht, den sie als Teenager so oft zusammen geschaut haben, und lässt Guy herein.

Sie sehen sich die Filme im Bett an mit Thomas‘ MacBook zwischen ihren nackten Füßen, getaucht in das unwirkliche Flimmerlicht des Laptops, als wären sie in einem Aquarium, und irgendwann ist Thomas entweder so schläfrig oder so betrunken – das lässt sich bei ihm manchmal nur schwer sagen –, dass er Sachen sagt wie „Ich glaube ich war schon immer ein bisschen heimlich verliebt in dich“, und dann so jungenhaft dabei lächelt, dass Guy rot wird.

Sollte das hier der Anfang von etwas sein, was genau ist dann jetzt anders als früher? 


End file.
